This invention relates generally to firearms, and more particularly to implements for barrel cleaning.
Accurate visual inspections and physical measurements are required to ensure that cannon tubes used in the field for the live testing of munitions are safe for repeated use. Residue left in the tubes by the munitions can interfere with the inspections and measurements. This residue must be removed first. In the past, the residue was removed manually. The process was time consuming and labor intensive. This generally yielded unacceptable results, requiring that the cleaning process be repeated.